The long term evolution (LTE) is a long-term evolution of the universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) technology stipulated by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) organization. In an LTE system, a radio channel resource between a terminal (user equipment, UE) and a base station (eNode B, Evolved NodeB, evolved NodeB) can be allocated and controlled by using the radio resource control (RRC) protocol.
After establishing a radio bearer with the eNode B, the UE sends a scheduling request (SR) to the eNode B to request radio resource scheduling. If the eNode B simultaneously serves a plurality of UEs, the eNode B allocates a small number of radio resource for the UE, because radio resource are limited. The small number of radio resource allocated by the eNode B and received by the UE cannot meet a requirement for radio resource transmission of the UE, the UE sends the scheduling request to the eNode B again to request radio resource scheduling; the eNode B allocates a small number of radio resource for the UE again, which repeats continuously until data transmission is complete. When a plurality of UEs requests radio resource scheduling and the amount of data transmitted by the UE is large, the base station gets congested easily; in addition, total time for the data transmission is relatively long, power consumption of the UE is high, and the data transmission efficiency is decreased.